


Caged in Their Own Self

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amputation, Angst, Corruption, Demons, Dwarves, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Flashbacks, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human, I will add more tags as we go, LGBTQ Character, Magic, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Muteness, Mystical Creatures, Nonbinary Character, Nudity, Original Character(s), Other, Post-War, Potions, Sign Language, Violence, amputation without anesthetics, graphic description of amuptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zie has only ever felt loss. They lost their family, their lover, their home, their wing, and this time nearly their life.After 300 odd years, they stop running.(This is a story based on the lore and builds of my Minecraft server. This story deals with rape, graphic descriptions of death and amputation without the use of anesthetics, war, mental health issues, and semi-sexual scenes. Please make sure you are in the correct headspace to read about such harsh topics.)





	Caged in Their Own Self

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Graphic depiction of rape, gore, violence and attempted suicide.
> 
> Translations the end of the chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Zie's escape

They were the only one left. Sitting in the cold and wet cell beneath the castle. They sobbed, their head tucked into their knees. The plate of disgusting-looking mush was pushed in front of them as well as a small bowl of water and a piece of bread. They see the eyes of the guard that to them looks and smells like a pig. They knew what was going to happen. The guard would push into their cell and take something that wasn't his. It happened every other day. Had been happening for the 3 months they spent rotting beneath a kingdom that not 40 years ago had promised the Fae peace. The keys jingled from outside, metal scraping against metal before it stopped. The door pushed open enough for the guard to slip his disgusting round body into the small cell. He kicked over the bowl of water and muttered a mocking ‘oops’ before his hands reached for the fairy sitting in the corner of the musty-smelling room. They were roughly pulled up by their forearm and pulled into a disgusting kiss. The man’s mustache scratched against their chapped lips. The man shoved his slimy tongue into the young fairy’s mouth, They happily bit the man’s tongue, it had bled which gave them a moment of pride before the man turned and slapped them hard. Blue-green blood dripped from the now open gash on their face before the man spoke. 

“I was going to make this pleasant for you, but if you want to act like a bitch, I will take you like one.” He pulled Zie up and pushed them into a wall. Their blood smeared against the too-cool brick. The man pulled their filthy pants down to their hips before they realized what was happening. They began pushing back and struggling to get free of the man. The hand that had been gripping their pant now grabbed their top wings. Zie froze.

“That’s right whore, any more moves and I rip these off like they are nothing more than fly wings.” Zie stopped moving. They were already in prison, they had lost their entire family, entire clan. Yarra. Their eyes water at the sight of their loves broken body hanging from a war wagon, shirt and pants ripped open with obvious signs of something sinister. They lost so much, they couldn’t risk losing their wings as well. 

“Good little slut,” The man mockingly cooed. He spits into his hand before shoving it into his trousers. He pushed them down enough to free his small cock and without warning (there was never a warning) pushes himself into the trembling fairy. Tears of pain formed in their eyes as the man harshly thrust into them at a harsh pace. He of course never cared about the pleasure of the fae, only his own. Thankfully he only ever lasted a few minutes before grunting like the pig he was and finishing inside Zie. They just had to wait for him to finish then they could eat alone. As they always did, they began to dissociate. Focusing on the tiles and nothing else, they didn’t process the slamming open of the call door and guttural sound of someone being stabbed until a large blanket was thrown on top of them. Words buzzed around them as their vision began fading. Black crept from the corner of their eyes to the center and the last thing they saw was a tall man catching them as they fell. 

/XXX/ TIME SKIP, POV CHANGE /XXX/

“When will she wake?” I heard a voice ask above me. They. I think in my head. 

“I am not sure, yer Highness. Fairies aren’t like humans, plus they’ve had all their magic drained.” A deeper voice responded dripping with annoyance. 

“She has been asleep for nearly three days! Our absence will not be tolerated for much longer.” The voice cried out exasperated.

I open my eyes. A tall blond man wearing a fancier suit is pacing before the fire. Another man, in much humbler clothing and on the rounder side, sits on a small stool by my bedside watching as the nobleman paced. 

“They.” I correct, sitting up and wincing as I go. I am wearing no clothing. The two men startle and turn to me. “Fairies are not ‘shes’ or ‘hes’ like most species. We simply exist in the bodies we are born into.”

“Oh thank the goddess you rise!” The nobleman rushes forwards towards the bed. He sits on the corner of the bed just out of reach. “I prayed you were strong enough to fight the sickness.” I flinch as he reaches for me, my arms now covering my face awaiting impact. 

“Enough Micheal, they’ve just risen.” The more plain-looking man said holding the blond man’s arm. He dropped the arm and the nobleman pulled his hand back. Micheal shifted and cleared his throat. He studied me for a moment before he spoke again. 

“I am Micheal, Prince of the Kingdom of Oaken and this is my-”

As she says those words I hurriedly push myself from the bed in an attempt to escape. My only option is the door, which is just past the rounder man, or the window which is latched shut. I then spot a small knife. I grab it quickly and go to split a vein. 

Before the sharp blade reaches my wrist it dissolves into vines. My eyes follow from where the magic radiated. The rounder of the two men had stood and held a hand. 

“Vos scitis Vetus lingua?” He spoke softly. I froze, I hadn’t heard the old tongue in months. 

“Sicut cornix volat.” I hesitantly give the proper reply. I look at the pudgy man cautiously not moving from my spot. His eyes glowed yellow before he swayed. Micheal, the princeling, went to his side and steadied him. 

“Take what you need.” The prince said quietly. At first, the pudgy man shook his head as if the idea was ridiculous. Micheal grasped his hand and the round man stopped arguing. Fae could see magic energy wherever it resided and I watched closely as the swirling purple life energy of the tall man swirled around the magician’s hand and under his skin. 

“You two love very much,” I said as I watched the Prince’s eyes hood. They snapped away from each other quickly and the prince’s knees hit the back of the mattress. The men had turned into red-faced sputtering messes. I looked between them confused. The other man was the first to speak up.

“I am Anton.” He said not facing the prince, still blushing slightly. “This is prince Micheal, please just hear him out. I’m going to fetch supper. quod non-occidas.” The last part had been directed at me. I turn to Micheal who is still red-faced as he mutters to himself. 

“He’s not- We aren’t-” Micheal sighs and turns his back to me.

“Is he not your given? Am I mistaken in human customs?” I ask, more curious than I should be. 

“That is not the point of the conversation I hope to have with you.” He wrings his hands nervously. “My brother launched the raid on the faeries and my father approved. I never agreed with war, more things can be solved by speaking than fighting.” He waves a hand through the air trying to dismiss the thought of war. 

“My brother wanted to keep you as a trophy, a slave to work for him. My sister and I disagreed and said it- you would be a better source of magic to the humans alive and not working. He slapped me for my ‘ignorance’ and my father chided him. The king thankfully agreed with me but and I quote ‘didn’t want any fight left in you’ when we were to begin tests. I am glad we had more time, I don’t want you dead. I need you to live and find the rest of your people. I know we didn’t kill them all, we couldn’t have.” He sucked in a breath and wiped his eyes. Was the princeling crying over the destruction of his sworn enemy? “I refuse to believe all Fae are dead. I want to get you back to them but you have to trust me.” 

“Does your frater or your pater know you’ve let me free?” I ask after a moment

“Goddess, no. They think it is that pig of a guard’s fault. My sister and I planted a small knife made from stone in his back in the same place she stabbed him. She is scarily clever that one.” He chuckled lightly to himself. 

“ Micheal of Oaken I will trust you to keep me from your people.” A hazy blue smoke now poured from my mouth, my eyes began to glow with the telltale sign of a fairy promise. Micheal watched the spectacle with wide eyes and the air started moving faster around me. My wings unfurled from their resting place fully out now, shining with different colors. “ I hold you to this promise Prince Micheal, Hold out your hand.” He did as he was told holding his left palm up towards me. As I hold my hand an inch above his, he winces, the small gash made by magic pulled out blood from our hands and embedded it in each other’s skin. Mine was at the base of my neck and his singed through his fine undershirt and onto his shoulder. 

“We are bonded now Regis filius you cannot harm me with ill intentions nor I you.” His chest heaved as he watched the magic state I am in fade. “Thank you princeling, you have saved my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations 
> 
> Vos scitis vetus lingua - You know the old tongue I assume?  
> Sicut cornix volat - As the bird flies  
> quod non occidas - Dont kill anything  
> regis filius - prince


End file.
